


Dress

by Trymebitch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymebitch/pseuds/Trymebitch
Summary: I finished this pretty fast, I don't know how.This was requested and honestly I had fun writing it.It's inspired by Taylor Swift's song "dress".It's a short one shot and I hope you guys like it.Thank you





	Dress

**Dress**

  
  


**Waverly's POV.**

  
  
  


There she was, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

 

We kept stealing glances in this crowded room. Nobody knows about us liking each other.

 

We're best friends in front of people, but secret lovers when we're alone.

 

I can't say that it's easy, because it's not, we've been hiding it for over a year now.

 

She's made her mark on me, a golden tattoo.

 

But all of this silence and patience is making my hands shake, I can't hold back from her. She's all I've ever wanted.

 

She's making me wait. I hate it.

  
  


“Waverly,” she called out. 

 

Everything stopped for a second and my heart started beating faster than it was before.

 

I turned around to face her, she had the most beautiful smile anyone could ever have. Her hair glowed under the low light and her dimples we're visible, even though it was pretty dark.

 

I don't want to be her best friend, I only bought this dress so she could take it off.

 

_________________________

 

Inescapable.

That's what she is.

 

I know I'm going to get hurt but I don't care, because right now as we're sitting in the bathtub, both drunk and kissing.

 

I'm realizing that this is all I want for the rest of my life.

 

Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about all of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting.

 

My hands are shaking from all of this.

  
  


“Waves,” Nicole said, and pulled away.

 

“Is there something wrong?” I asked unsure.

 

“No! God no.” She quickly said, “it's just that I'm tired of everyone not knowing about our relationship,” she added, looking down.

 

My hand went under her chin and raised her head slowly to look into her eyes.

 

“Me too, baby,” I said, caressing her cheek slowly and leaning in to kiss her again.

 

She got closer and closer until our lips touched. 

 

I'm pretty sure if anyone walked in right now, they would see Sparks coming from our lips.

 

The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy and my heart was racing.

 

I remember when we met, when her hair was long and she always had it in a French braid, I felt the exact same thing.

 

The butterflies and the obvious attraction.

 

Even when I was down or I wasn't the best person, she saw the best in me.

 

She was always there for me and she always wanted what was best for me.

 

I love her.

 

_________________________

 

The next morning I woke up beside her, we were both wearing the exact same clothes as last night.

 

The light shining through the the window and on her face, she was so beautiful.

 

I loved looking at her.

 

“Waverly?” She asked, waking up to look at me, “why are you awake?” 

 

“Couldn't sleep anymore, babygirl,” I responded, playing with her hair.

 

She nodded and got up on her knees, she straddled my waist and looked into my eyes.

 

“I like your dress, but why did you buy it?” She asked.

 

She made her mark on me, a golden tattoo.

  
“So you could take it off.”


End file.
